1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that is capable of communicating with an information processing device using a file sharing protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer that can be connected to an information processing device, such as a personal computer, and capable of communicating with the information processing device is known. The printer is capable of receiving print orders from the information processing device and performing printing. For example, the information processing device converts data to be printed into bit-mapped data that can be printed by the printer. Then, the information processing device sends the bit-mapped data and a print order command to the printer. The printer creates and executes a print job. The print job is executed in accordance with each of the print order commands sent from the information processing device. Furthermore, the print job means a process of receiving and printing the print data that is sent along with the aforementioned print order command.
A printer that is capable of sending data regarding the print job of the printer to the information processing device is known. US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0234957 discloses a printer that sends HTML data in the case where the printer receives a demand for a status tracking page. The aforementioned HTML data includes status information of the print job and print pages included in the print job. Based on the received data, the information processing device is able to display the status information of the print job and the print pages with a web browser. The user may view the status tracking page on the web browser, acknowledge the condition of the print job and the print pages which the user has instructed for printing.